


А знаешь, всё еще будет

by EliLynch



Category: Breaking Bad RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Хью ревнует Мадса к Хидео Кодзиме и страдает (но не слишком).





	А знаешь, всё еще будет

Ничего не происходит. Ничего ужасного или странного. Их жизни, разделенные огромными расстояниями, продолжаются, каждая по отдельности выглядит очень даже неплохо. Что? Не сможешь приехать на кон в этом году? Конечно, я все понимаю. Может, в следующем. Или после. Через десять лет, уж это точно последний рубеж. В их старой любимой шутке столько правды, что она неприятно горчит на языке. Зато и отравленной не стала.  
Хью уже совсем взрослый, настолько, что ему перестали выдавать роли смазливых принцев и безмозглых жиголо. Он выдержит столь угодно долгую разлуку, но это не значит, что совсем не будет переживать из-за нее.  
И тут еще этот появляется. Японец-игродел. Хью понятия не имеет, что из себя представляют игры Хидео Кодзимы, и принципиально не собирается восполнять пробел в знаниях. Не то чтобы его кто-то насильно усаживал ознакамливаться с ними, впрочем. Мадс говорит, что он тоже не понимает сюжеты игр друга, но ему весело участвовать в его новом проекте.  
У Мадса все просто. Или ему с человеком hygge (в этом случае его можно уговорить на что угодно), или нет. Хидео в своем воображении, похоже, лепит из Миккельсена загадочного скандинавского злодея, что заметно по концепт-артам к грядущей игре, а Мадсу что, ходит в кимоно поверх спортивного костюма и пьет пиво из крохотных сосудов для саке, игнорируя традиции другой страны. Идиллическая картина, казалось бы, мостик дружбы прочно держится между Данией и Японией.  
Хью болтается где-то сам по себе.  
— Ты в секте, — смеется Мадс в телефонную трубку.  
— А ты в плену у японского сталкера.  
— Брось, он нормальный мужик. Я бы вас познакомил.  
— Чтобы он мог в реальности на меня автобус уронить? Ты его последние твиты видел? Там, где у тебя огромный младенец, а я валяюсь на боку.  
— Это не автобус, больше на самолет похоже… Давай считать младенца нашей новой Абигейл.  
— Здорово, значит, твой японец обеспечил нас ребенком перед тем, как обрек меня на мучительную гибель. Привет ему передавай и поклоны.  
Хью очень старается говорить беззаботно и в переписках исправно ставит смайлики, хотя веселья никакого не чувствует.  
Глупо это, ревновать к заграничному приятелю Мадса, в то время как они оба, вообще-то, женаты. Но жены — это же другое. С наличием у Мадса жены Хью смирился давно и свою Клэр он любит искренне. Их многоугольник потерял в странности, сделавшись привычным.  
И тут из-под какого-то азиатского камня вылезает этот жук…  
Хью, может быть, тоже хочет полчаса сидеть перед камерой и рассказывать про любимые картины из фильмографии Мадса. Правда, лицензионных дисков у него дома мало, а с автографом Мадса и вовсе всего один. Само собой, «Ганнибал». Первый сезон. Как молоды они были, сколько необычных трупов предстояло увидеть, сколько галлюцинаций словить, сколько копий сломать по ходу обсуждения сюжета…  
Кодзима из видеозаписи смотрит на Мадса беззастенчиво-влюбленно, и Хью невольно узнает в нем себя, не времен «Ганнибала», а того, совсем юного, сверкающего коленями и кудрями Хью Дэнси из «Артура». Не староват ли мистер Хидео Кодзима для таких откровенных подкатов?   
Когда он начинает демонстрировать снимки курящего Мадса, сделанные им лично, Хью останавливает запись и уходит на балкон. Ему тоже нужна доза никотина, срочно.  
Знаете ли вы, Хидео, как хорошо подойти к Мадсу сразу после того, как он щелчком отправил сигарету точно в урну, обнять его за шею и поцеловать, ощущая на губах привкус дыма? Или о том, как приятно курить одну сигарету на двоих, в темноте, сидя на пороге трейлера, улыбаясь друг другу всякий раз, как ваши пальцы соприкасаются?  
Ни черта вы не знаете.  
Хью очень надеется, что японец этого не знает. Выспрашивать напрямую у Мадса все нюансы их взаимоотношений ему неловко. Ревность — самое болезненное и дурацкое чувство, существует без привязки к фактам и логике, на одних эмоциях. Бороться сложно, обсуждать стыдно. Мадс бы, конечно, постарался его убедить, что между ним и Хидео нет ничего, кроме дружбы, но и расстроился бы заодно. К тому же, проверить его слова, находясь в другой стране, все равно никак невозможно.  
Хью вот тоже говорит про отношения Ганнибала и Уилла «платоническая любовь», хотя по ночам, бывает, зависает на тумблере, выискивая самые красивые «платонические» арты.

В ту злосчастную неделю, когда Мадс гостил у Хидео в Японии, Хью вел себя особенно глупо. Пристал к коллеге по съемкам, бедняге Аарону Полу, и все таскал его по местным пабам, не объясняя причину внезапно напавшей хандры. Когда Хью смотрел в светлые, почти прозрачные глаза Аарона, то ему казалось, что и объяснять-то ничего не нужно, новое воплощение Иисуса на Земле поймет его интуитивно. Хорошо, что священники не обращают внимания на сериалы про варку метамфетамина, не то обычные зрители могли лишиться работ одного великолепного актера.  
У Аарона на руке красуется татуировка «никаких полумер», и когда он ходит в футболках, то часто задумчиво поглаживает буквы.  
В кошельке у Аарона, рядом со снимком его прелестной жены-блондинки, лежит фото угрюмого пожилого мужчины в шляпе. Это его коллега по сериалу «Во все тяжкие» — Брайан Крэнстон. Однажды Хью видел, как Аарон, вытащив из кошелька нужную банкноту, погладил снимок Брайана по верхним уголкам, точно так же, как касался татуировки. Выводы напросились сами собой. Не у одного Хью во Дворце Памяти есть пустующий стул со съемочной площадки, помеченным чужим именем.  
Для Аарона Пола участие в «Пути», конечно, регресс, а не прогресс, как и для самого Хью. Они оба любят эту странную историю про культ, отлично относятся друг к другу и остальным коллегам по площадке, но то, что происходит с ними сейчас, ни в какое сравнение не идет с прошлым.  
Аарон Пол — романтик и фаталист. Он спокойно говорит о том, что ничего лучше и сильнее «Во все тяжкие» в его карьере не случится. «У каждого есть какая-то одна особая роль, которую проносишь через всю жизнь», — убежденно заявляет он. Хью кивает и отпивает пиво из кружки. Пиво, как ему кажется, тоже горчит. Жаль, что не датское.  
«Но не у каждого имеется особый коллега по съемкам, тот, с кем ты будет поддерживать связь до конца дней своих. Родственные души, мать их».  
— Ваши с Мадсом персонажи хотя бы живы, — подбадривает его Аарон. — Наши с Брайаном… Я, конечно, хочу верить в то, что Джесси благополучно добрался до Аляски и начал новую жизнь, но даже если и так, второго мистера Уайта в его жизни не будет, и новое сердце взамен первого не отрастет.  
— Так это же хорошо, что не будет?  
— И да, и нет. Хорошо ли было Уиллу в браке с Молли?

Хью вздыхает и кивает. Его «все сложно» в пиве не тонет, не утонуло бы и в бочке виски. Пока Мадс в Японии, мысли Хью с любой темы сползают к его персоне и застревают там.

Часть фаннибалов переключается на новый, как они это называют, «пейринг», и с удовольствием расписывают в соцсетях, что «шипперят» Мадса с Хидео. Что же поделать, людям всегда будут нужны новые сплетни. Хью отлично помнит, как раньше весь интернет был завален шутками про роман профайлера и каннибала-Ганнибала, и отчаянно скучает по тем временам.

Во время фаннибальского кона одна розоволосая девушка-поклонница спрашивает у Хью, как он относится к японско-датскому тренду сезона. «Уилл за такое сам бы пырнул Ганнибала в живот», -думает Хью, прежде чем врет вслух, что впервые слышит об этом гипотетическом романе.  
Другая, более стойкая фаннибалка, показывает ему рисунок, где Хью и Мадс… то есть, конечно, Ганнибал и Уилл целуются на велосипеде на одной из узких итальянских улочек. Рисунок светлый и позитивный. Некоторые фанаты верят в счастливое будущее ганнигрэма сильнее, чем Уилл и Хью вместе взятые. Больше оптимизма есть только в Брайане Фуллере, от чьего позитива может подпитываться энергией небольшая страна.  
Хью советует художнице пририсовать Уиллу волосы на ногах для пущей достоверности, на что она охотно соглашается, обещая прислать ему через твиттер Фуллера окончательный вариант. Хью заранее знает, что скинет его в специальную запароленную папку на компьютере и будет посматривать на него в минуты печали, когда хочется сделать себе еще хуже.

В марте где-то в Японии зацветает сакура. Хью в сети попадаются подборки тематических фотографий и странным образом откладываются у него в подсознании. Как-то раз ему снится, что Мадс целует его под сакурой. Лепестки беспорядочно кружатся в воздухе, застревают в волосах и норовят забиться в нос. У Хью снова пышные кудри вместо нынешней короткой стрижки, а одет он, явно по примеру Мадса, в кимоно поверх спортивного костюма. Краем глаза он замечает рыдающего поодаль Кодзиму.  
— Скажи же эти три заветных слова, — с придыханием просит Хью, запрокидывая голову.  
— Четвертому сезону быть, — торжествующе шепелявит ему в шею Мадс, прежде чем впивается в нее поцелуем.

«Четвертому сезону быть» — Хью просыпается с этой мыслью и секунд десять радуется ей, пока не осознает, что в реальном мире дела обстоят совсем не так просто.  
Но разве ему есть на что жаловаться? Хорошая семья, верные друзья и актерская карьера неплохо складывается.  
Он любит бывшего коллегу по работе, но, на свое счастье, умеет делать это молча.

Просматривая новый трейлер «Американских Богов» — следующего проекта Фуллера, от коммерческого успеха которого во многом зависит и будущее «Ганнибала», Хью скрещивает пальцы на обеих руках. Он предвзят, но трейлер-то и правда выглядит отлично, что позже подтверждают его многочисленные знакомые. Как бы то ни было, окончательное решение будет вынесено позже, а до него еще нужно дожить.

— Четвертому сезону быть? — без особой уверенности спрашивает Хью у Мадса во время их обычного еженедельного созвона.  
— Обязательно, — уверенно отвечает Мадс, и от этого на Хью нисходит благодатная hygge-атмосфера. — Мы скушаем всех грубиянов, которые мешают этому случиться, если понадобится.  
Пока они говорят и он слышит его голос, то безоговорочно верит в это.

Весной ему в целом легче дышится и верится в хорошее, кроме тех моментов, когда ветер дует с северной стороны и немножечко хочется повеситься от тоски по человеку, которого слишком долго не было рядом. Но жить можно и с этим.


End file.
